injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Brainiac
Boss Brainiac is the final boss of the Brainiac: Collector of Worlds raid. It is possible for a single attack on Brainiac to go through to the next phase. Brainiac will regain use of his Supermove, but your heroes will not. The timer continues to run down. All of Brainiac's Specials deal armor piercing damage, and he has the same specials across all phases (other than IV which only uses his supermove). While it is impossible to see the names and descriptions of his specials, his special 1 (3 bars) first hits his opponent with long tentacles (but not limitless range; he can use this too far away, causing this part to do no damage) before zapping them with a power-draining beam (drain can be blocked) from above at any distance. Both his specials 2 (4 bars) and 3 (7 bars) are melee tentacle-supported lunging attacks. Brainiac's metal tentacles (primarily from his blocking animation) would often cause lag in some phones, take care not to be taken by surprise by his follow up attacks. Phase I Phase I is generally the easiest phase. Brainiac's minions are very weak and easily KO'd, allowing you to start hitting Brainiac who has no other tricks at his disposal at this stage. Having Bane as a hero advantage also helps as he is a great support character for whoever you want to be the main damaging character (such as Justice League teams with Justice League Cyborg; Mythic Wonder Woman with 100,000 threat can expect to deal 600,000 damage against him). Because of how easy it is to rack up damage against him at this stage, it is often in "high demand" with players waiting till he is available to fight him in order to get a high damage score and this stage passes very quickly. Phase II Phase II is a bit more difficult as crit immunity and disable specials hamper your damage output (the latter can also prevent you from using enhanced block, making characters reliant on it very vulnerable if unlucky). Hero advantages *Superman *Warrior Queen Wonder Woman *Powered Supergirl Phase III The arena is littered with permanent hazards, either draining power (purple) or health (pale yellow) incredibly rapidly. John Stewart Green Lantern is extremely beneficial here, being able to negate secondary effects from hazards; his team would be able to stand in the power-draining (yellow) hazards indefinitely with no ill effect. Hero advantages 1. Indomitable Willpower *+20% Attack *+20% Health *+15% Defence for team *Required: Emerald Green Lantern 2. Charging Battery *+40% Attack *+40% Health *+10% Power generation *Required: Green Lantern 3. Military Constructs *+10% Attack *+10% Health *+50% team's Hazard and Hazard DOT Damage *Required: John Stewart Green Lantern Phase IV Brainiac no longer use his specials, but instead when he reaches maximum power he will use his supermove that will instantly annihilate your whole team. Power draining characters can help, but his rapid class changes would frequently interrupt and prevent that. It appears that his power generation becomes increasingly fast as the match goes on. For low level players, often it is less frustrating to simply get your strongest character to use a supermove before he does and call it a day, if not avoid this phase entirely. Rewards Defeating Boss Brainiac grants a reward to every player in the League, and as defeating him completes the raid the completion rewards would also be given at the same time. For the contents of the rewards, see here. Category:Agility class Category:Tech class Category:Might class